This invention relates to devices for securing appliances such as office equipment to their mounting support surfaces.
Many institutions such as businesses, schools, hotels and the like utilize a large number of appliances or equipment such as typewriters, word processors, computers, television sets and other equipment which are prone to theft problems. While such appliances often are relatively expensive, it is not usually practical to always maintain all of the areas where the appliances are located under constant and close surveillance. For this reason such appliances have become a target for theft.
One common method of reducing the loss of such equipment has been to bolt the equipment to the surface to which it is mounted. This often is accomplished by utilizing a mounting bracket which includes a locked cover which conceals the bolt or stud and/or nut so that they are concealed and cannot be easily removed.
Examples of such security devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,798 and 3,850,392. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,798 is assigned to the assignee of this invention and shows the use of a bracket structure which includes first and second sections defining a substantially closed compartment when joined and which conceals the fastening means of the device. The first section forms a closure with the second section. The first section is secured to a support means and the second section constitutes a supporting platform for the appliance and securable to the same by removable fasteners enclosed and concealed within the compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,392 also shows a bracket assembly which includes a cover section forming a substantially closed compartment. The cover section is attached to an adhesive pad secured directly to the supporting surface. The adhesive pad is used to avoid drilling holes into the support surface for receiving bolts which attach the device to the support surface.
One of the problems with using adhesive pads for attaching security devices to their support surfaces is in the cost of manufacturing the devices. In many institutions, such as schools, where a large number of appliances are utilized, the cost of security devices can be prohibitive. Consequently, such institutions choose to bolt the security devices directly to their support surfaces because there is little or no intention of moving the appliances to other locations.
On the other hand, in some businesses where the support surfaces comprise the top of relatively expensive furniture, there is a desire to utilize adhesive pads which do not permanently damage the furniture.
There is a definite need for a new and improved security device which can be readily and easily converted from a device which is secured directly to a support surface, as by bolts or the like, to a device which can utilize adhesive pads as the fastening means. This would permit the manufacturer to market a relatively inexpensive security device, and yet permit the device to be converted to an adhesive-type device if desired.
Another problem with security devices of the character described resides in the method of assembly and disassembly of the bracket structure which forms the closed interior compartment of the bracket. With prior devices such as those disclosed in both U.S. patents described above, the cover section of the bracket is assembled and disassembled from the base section in a generally vertical direction; i.e. generally perpendicular to the support surface. In some institutions, such as hospitals or the like, monitoring equipment and other appliances are stored in vertical fashion for ready accessibility somewhat akin to a chest of drawers. There is a need and it would be desirable to provide a new and improved security device of the character described wherein the cover section of the bracket assembly is assembled to the base section in a sliding fashion and yet provide a substantially closed compartment when joined.
This invention is directed to solving the problems and satisfying the needs described above.